Never Blink, Time Will Pass You By
by AgentOhioS118
Summary: Demona has always loved Vergil. As a matter of fact, she does. But when she gets sucked into Masyaf, Syria in 1191 AD and Altair is her ticket to live, will she fall for him? Or stay with Vergil? VergilXOC
1. Prologue

Hey there darlings. How are ya? Another in the same day! XD YAYS! I dont' know where this came from... I'm making a revision because I feel it could be better with more descriptions and emotions, let me know what ya think!

Disclaimer: Dont own DMC or AC... blah blah... Ya know...

* * *

><p>Never Blink, Time Will Pass You By<p>

Prolouge

I looked out over the small meadow in front of me and smiled lightly to myself. The meadow was filled with my favorite flower; the Rose. I had always loved roses, especially after my Grandmother's funeral. When we had taken the casket out to the burial site, despite the down pour of rain, we had all placed a single rose on the top. I was eight at the time and did not understand the importance of the rain. And how it set the saddened tone and mood over every one.

I looked around, studying every little detail; the way the breeze smelled, how the roses shimmied in the delicate breeze. How the old oak seemed to creek very lightly. The birds chirping a song and the smaller animals rustling the leaves of forest floor behind me.

The scene made me smile lightly, it was very dreamish. Very perfect for a dream in fact. A bit too perfect.

The breeze picked up and I looked down, I was in a blood red dress with black flats. I smiled more as the wind began to gently play with my hair. The dark blue locks swayed in front of me tickling my cheeks and nose. I giggled to myself lightly and it ended in a small sneeze. Seeing the sun began to set, I leaned back to sit down and watch as the sky was streaked with the colors of the rainbow.

As the darkness increased, a small frown graced my peaceful features. I laid back onto my back looking into the darkening sky. I watched, peacefully, as the moon began it's slow accent to the middle of the sky. I drifted into a sleep with my dream, but had no dreams. And that peacefulness lasted but a minuet…

I awoke, still within the dream, to the sound of multiple gunshots. Sitting up so fast my head spun, I looked around. Six people in white robes surrounded me and I panicked. What if they killed me? But my panic did not last long for then, reality crashed down around me and I bolted up in bed, in the safety of my house.

I ran a hand through my naturally blue hair then and laughed at the dream. Looks like I've been playing WAY too much Assassin's Creed. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood on stable legs. I moved over to the dresser next to my window and grabbed some black panties and a black laced bra. Moving down a draw, I pulled out some black ripped skinny jeans and moved to my closet, choosing a red tank that said "Fuck with me I dare you" and exited my room.

I walked the short distance to my bathroom and laughed when I was grabbed at the waist by a pair of arms right outside the door. A kiss was placed on my neck and I smiled. "Morning Vergil. How'd the mission go?" I turned around in his arms and looked into his blue eyes. "Sucked, Dante got the shit kicked out of him. We had to take him back to his palce and guess who they made do it?" I sighed. "You?" Vergil had no hesitation in continuing his rant. "Yeah, so I only JUST got here." I laughed when he kissed me on the lips and I moved off to the bathroom. "Can you make me some breakfast?" I yelled down to him. "Sure! What do you want?" I thought for a moment. "Doesn't matter if you can't make pancakes this morning!" I shut the door as soon as I finished yelling.

Why, you might ask, did I just ask my BOYFRIEND to make me BREAKFEST? Well, the boy can freaking cook is why.

* * *

><p>Vergil: So, why am I cooking?<p>

EYS: Did you not read? YOU CAN COOK! –claps- So? What'd you think? Review, fave and yah...


	2. Chapter 1: Same Old Birthday Same Old

EYS: So… I decided to give this en an update as well.

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN AC OR DMC…

* * *

><p>Never Blink, Time Will Pass You By<p>

Chapter 1

I stopped after I closed the door. Sighing I moved off to the counter, staring at the person who was reflected back at me. What had happened, that dream… So surreal, yet real… "Augh!" I stomped and began to pull of my night pants, kicking them to the side, I did the same with my underwear. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it to the pile of clothes. I stepped into the shower and began to reveal in the heated water pouring down my body. This was much needed.

After my shower, and I was dressed and presentable, I moved down the hall towards the stair case. The house was nothing big and fancy. Just a simple two story with two beds and baths. The kitchen was located down stairs as well as a den. We were happy with the small ness of it, there was less to clean and less space for people to just decide to spend the night. There also wasn't much of breakables in the house either.

I moved down the stairs and crossed the hall to the kitchen. Pushing the door open, I was greeted with the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I looked to the table and smiled, at the table was a plate with three pancakes, seven pieces of bacon and scrambled eggs with melted cheese. My stomach grumbled at me reminding me why I was down here.

I looked around, Vergil was no where to be found. Oh dear, that was NOT a good sign.

Throwing that fact over my shoulder, I moved to the table, taking a seat I stopped. I shook my head, the stupid dream needed to stop coming into my thoughts. I grabbed the ketchup, squeezed a wanted amount onto my eggs and then closed the lid placing it back onto the table. I then grabbed the syrup and poured some on the pancakes and bacon. Placing it down too, I picked up a piece of bacon and began to eat. I revealed in the flavor, he cooked too damn good to be a man.

As I finished the last piece of bacon on my plate, I felt hands find their way to the opposite sided shoulders. A kiss was gently placed onto my cheek and I turned slightly to see Vergil smiling lightly at me. "Happy Birthday, il mio amore." I smiled at his attempted Italian. "Thank you. Good job. My love. That's the correct Italian." He laughed. "Of course it is." I laughed with him. "Keep in mind a majority of the time, you fail at it…" As I said this, I stood putting the ketchup in the fridge and the syrup in it's cupboard. Vergil moved off to do dishes.

There was a knock at the door and I groaned. It had to be Dante, he's the only one who would come at 8 in the morning to tell someone happy birthday. I saw Vergil move to get it but I put my hand up, "I'll get it, get back to the dishes." I smiled as I heard him mumble, "Yes mom." On my way to the door I contemplated just shooting him in the head, I knew he wouldn't die, so why not?

I pulled the door open before they could knock again and smiled a fake smile. "Hey Dante." He smiled the biggest smile in the world and picked me up while screaming, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY Lyla!" I frowned and patted his back, "Thanks. Now put me down before I shove something up your ass." He placed me back on my feet and moved off into the house, no doubt to go bother poor Vergil. I looked back and smiled. "Hey Morrison." I hugged him as he mumbled a, "Happy Birthday Lyla, where's the coffee?" I smiled, "Ask Vergil to make some." As he moved into the house, I bent down slightly to hug Patty, "Happy Birthday Lyla!" I smiled letting her go, "Thanks kido!" She moved off and I was met with two people I had never met before. "Hey, I'm Nero and this is Lady." I shook their hands as Nero introduced them. "Happy Birthday."

* * *

><p>EYS: SO…. Whatcha think?<p> 


End file.
